Lady in Black
by Mychand
Summary: Hawke and the Airwolf crew work to protect and help a woman get her kidnapped brother back. But, the mission does not go quite as planned. (This is a two part story that would have taken place sometime in season three.)
1. Chapter 1

**Lady in Black**

**Part 1**

Hawke, Caitlin and Dom sat in Michael's office waiting for him to return from a last minute meeting before he met with them.

"Did Michael say what this is about?" asked Caitlin.

"No, he just said he had a new mission for us," replied Hawke.

A few moments later Michael came in with a woman that that none of them had ever seen before. Hawke stood up to greet her as she entered the room.

She had a slightly dark complexion with beautiful flowing dark hair. She wore a black jumpsuit that was smartly accessorized. Hawke couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had one of the prettiest faces he'd ever seen.

"This is Ms. Perez," said Michael as he introduced her to the group. "She's the reason I've called you here today."

"It's nice to meet you," said Hawke as he held out his hand to her. "Here, you can have my seat."

"You can call me Teri," she said with a smile as she nodded a thank you to Hawke for giving up his chair to her.

Hawke found a spot to stand and lean against the wall as Michael filled them in how he needed their assistance.

"Teri's brother Carl Perez has been working with us on the development of a new powerful aircraft," he explained. "Two days ago, he and the plans for it both disappeared."

"Did he defect or run off on his own?" asked Hawke.

"My brother is loyal to this government," Teri insisted. "He'd never do such a thing."

"We think he's in danger and someone has gotten their hands on him and those plans," replied Michael. "We think he may be stalling whoever has him and they need some additional leverage because someone tried to grab Teri last night when she was out to dinner with friends. Until we get a lead on where he is or who might have him, I need for you to help protect her."

"No problem," replied Hawke. "She can stay up at the cabin."

Caitlin sat back and listened to the conversation. "Great, there he goes again," she thought to herself. "What is it with him and these women?"

Finally speaking up she said, "Teri is welcome to stay at my place too. I'm sure no one would think to look for her there."

"I think the cabin is safer," Hawke interjected.

"I agree," replied Michael. "Go ahead and take her there now. I'll be in touch when I find out more about her brother."

Hawke held out his hand and helped Teri out of her chair. She held onto his arm as they walked out of Michael's office with Caitlin and Dom in tow.

As soon as they got back to Santini Air, Hawke escorted Teri to their helicopter and they headed for the cabin. Caitlin went back to work with Dom. He couldn't help but notice how quiet she was.

"Hey, what's eating you?" he asked as he noticed she seemed to be staring outside deep in thought.

"Nothing," she replied. "Do you mind if I head home? I'm not feeling so well today."

Dom shook his head. "Okay, okay, go ahead," he said. "But you know this won't be anything long term with this lady don't you?''

Caitlin sighed and then stared at Dom. "I'm not worried about that Dom," she said sadly.

"Sure, sure," he replied. "And I'm a millionaire."

Caitlin smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she replied.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the cabin, Hawke made dinner for Teri and poured them both a glass of wine.

"It sure is lovely here," she said with a smile. "I appreciate your hospitality. I just pray they find my brother soon."

"Are you and your brother close?" he asked

"Very close," she replied. "We are only ten months apart in age. We grew up doing everything together including college. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

String sighed. "I know how you feel," he said. "My brother has been missing for a long time."

"Yes," she replied. "Archangel told me about him. Saint John right?"

Hawke shot her a slight smile. "Yeah," he replied. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him. But don't worry I know Michael is doing everything possible to find out who has your brother. When he does, I promise you I'll help get him back."

"You are so sweet," she replied as he moved to sit down beside her on the couch.

"You're beautiful," he replied as she leaned in to him giving the queue that it was okay for him to kiss her.

The next morning, Michael flew out to the cabin to meet with them. "I called in Dom and Caitlin," he said. "We know who has Teri's brother. I'll fill you in as soon as they get here."

After landing, Caitlin lagged behind Dom as they headed towards the cabin. "Cait, we have a job to do," he told her. "Don't let this get to you."

"I know," she replied. "Don't worry, I'm a professional."

They were greeted by Hawke and Michael as they entered the cabin. Caitlin went and sat down at the bar with Dom while String stayed on the couch with Teri.

"I'm afraid this is going to get rather personal Teri," said Michael. "It appears that your ex-husband Samuel Price is holding your brother against his will."

Teri shuddered. "That bastard," she yelled. "How could he do this?"

"Were you aware of your husband's illegal activities?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "It's the reason I divorced him and reverted back to my maiden name. I knew he was heading down the wrong path and I didn't want anything to do with it."

String grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay," he assured her. "We'll get your brother back."

"I want to help," Teri insisted. "Is he holding him at out at the ranch?"

"Yes," replied Michael.

"I can give you the layout of the grounds and the main house," she said. "If he's keeping him against his will, he's probably holding him in the west wing."

"Okay, Hawke help her draw up the plans and review them with Dom and Caitlin," replied Michael. "I have a meeting in an hour and I should have an update for you and a timeframe to head out there after that."

"You got it," replied Hawke who immediately began to help her sketch out the information.

Caitlin walked outside and sat on the porch while they were working. After a few minutes, Dom got up and followed her.

"Are you okay?" he asked while sitting down beside her.

"Sure," she said while not really convincing anyone including herself. "This is how it always is isn't it? Hawke finds himself a new lady and we are his faithful sidekicks."

Dom laughed. "Sidekicks huh? That's not so bad is it?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "I think I might be growing tired of it. I've been thinking about moving back to Texas."

"What?" asked Dom. "I thought you liked the excitement with Airwolf as well as the movie stunts we've been doing?"

"I do," she replied. "But sometimes that's just not enough. I've been content for awhile now but I think it's time I found more. I mean, I want to find someone to share my life with and I don't think I can find it here doing what I've been doing. This isn't the lifestyle that supports a healthy relationship."

Dom sighed. "You got that right," he replied. "I'd just miss ya if you leave. So would String."

Caitlin looked back towards the cabin. "Oh, I'm sure he'd find a way to console himself," she said with a smirk.

"You know he's not serious about her," replied Dom. "String just likes the ladies."

Hawke called them back in to go over their plans for getting Teri's brother back. Caitlin was to go in as a decoy by pretending to be someone selling makeup door to door. Dom would fly back up in Airwolf and Hawke would sneak in the back during Caitlin's distraction. Teri would stay in Airwolf with Dom unless needed otherwise.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Caitlin."I can handle that. Do you know if they have any kind of air defense at the ranch?"

"He does have a small helicopter that he keeps heavily armed," said Teri. "You wouldn't want to allow that thing in the air."

"Don't worry," replied Dom. "I can beat anything he throws at me. You'll see."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Caitlin drove up the ranch in her disguised make up van. She pulled into the long driveway and parked just outside the front door. She was greeted right away by a nice looking gentleman who she noticed was wearing a gun in a holster.

"Can I help you?" he asked her as he made his way towards her.

"Yes," she replied. "I was looking for the lady of the house. I'm starting my new business here selling makeup and I thought woman who live out in this area would appreciate the mobile service."

The man stared at her and then her van. "I'm sorry, there are no females here," he replied.

"Oh, that is too bad," said Caitlin as she moved closer to him. "A good looking man like you and you're not married?"

Mr. Price grinned at her. "Well, I'm divorced," he admitted.

"Wow," she replied while flirting with him. "Some women don't know a good thing when they find it. Oh well, I'm sorry to waste your time."

Caitlin started to head back to the van when he called out to her. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" he asked. "I might be able to help you with your business."

Caitlin smiled to herself and turned back around. "That would be wonderful," she replied. "I'm Miss O'Brien by the way."

"Samuel Price," he introduced himself as he extended his hand to her.

Caitlin followed him inside. She had accomplished her part of the mission by keeping him busy. Now it was Hawke's turn to come in and get Teri's brother out.

Hawke, Dom and Teri were watching just outside of view. They had to make sure Caitlin got in before Hawke made his move.

"He took to her kind of quick didn't he?" asked Hawke.

"My ex-husband is a lady's man," said Teri. "Women are drawn to him and he likes to have plenty of them around. She's very pretty. Of course he'd want her."

"Let's get back to Airwolf," replied Dom. "I don't like the idea of her being in there too long."

"Me either," replied Hawke. "I'll contact you as soon as we get Teri's brother out of there."

String managed to sneak in the back door of the main house using the key that Teri had given him. He overheard part of Samuel and Caitlin's conversation as he moved towards the west wing.

"Your catalog is impressive," said Price. "The earning potential here is high."

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm tired of working mediocre jobs and punching a time clock. I want to be my own boss."

"What if I said that I might want to invest in your business," he replied. "I mean, I need my attorney to look over it all and draw up the details but I am very interested."

Caitlin smiled at him. "Wow, you sure move quickly when it comes to making decisions."

Price moved closer to her and put his arm around her. "When I see something I like," he said. "I go for it."

Hawke watched as Price leaned in and kissed Caitlin. Then he quickly slid down the hallway towards the room where Teri figured her brother was being held. Just as suspected, there was a guard just outside of the room. Someone inside the room called out and when the guard turned around, Hawke hit him over the head and knocked him unconscious.

After finding the key to the room hanging on the man's belt, he quickly opened the door to find Teri's brother Carl on the other side. Carl was about to swing at Hawke but he quickly and quietly stopped him. "I'm here to get you out," he said. "We're helping your sister."

Carl followed Hawke out into the hallway towards the back of the house. Caitlin continued to keep Perez occupied as long as she could.

"Wow," she said after he kissed her again. "You sure make it hard for a girl to say no to you."

"Then you'll stay a little longer?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," she replied as the two heard gunshots outside the back of the house.

Two guards ran into the room to check on Price. "Stay with her," he instructed one of them while he ran out back with the other.

Hawke and Carl took off towards the back of the ranch. Price and his men followed and began shooting. Before they could continue, Dom swooped in with Airwolf and began shooting lines in the dirt to keep them back and allow Hawke and Carl to get further away.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was trying to find a way to get out of the house. "Look, I think I'll just come back later," she told the guard as she headed for the door.

"My instructions were to keep you here," he said as he stepped in front of her.

"Yes, it's not safe out there for you," said Price who had come back into the house through the rear door.

Caitlin turned to see him standing there with three other men.

Hawke and Carl made it to Airwolf and quickly climbed inside. "Did Cait make it out?" he asked Dom.

Dom looked over at him. "I'm afraid not," he replied.

"Damn it," replied Hawke.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Look, maybe staying around isn't such a good idea," Caitlin said trying to keep up the charade.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," Price replied. "I get the feeling you were involved in all of this."

"In what?" she asked trying to convince him otherwise.

Instead of answering her, he ordered one of his men to take her to one of the back rooms and lock her in.

Caitlin tried to object but she had no choice as two of the men grabbed her by the arms and pulled her along with them.

Once inside the back room, the door was slammed and locked. She ran to the only window she saw and found that it contained security bars. "Great," she said to herself. "Well, at least Hawke was successful."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"We need to go back and get her out of there," demanded Hawke.

"I think we'd better wait," replied Dom. "He may still buy her cover. Let's see if she meets back up with us."

Hawke shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

Finally Carl spoke up. "My ex-brother in-law is not easily fooled," he said. "If I were you, I'd be concerned about her safety. He always gets what he wants. He still has the plans for my new aircraft. You're going to need to stop him before he sells it to the highest bidder."

When Caitlin didn't show up at the rendezvous place, they headed back to the cabin to discuss their next move with Michael.

"We can't let him sell those plans," said Michael. "There is way too much at stake here."

"The hell with the plans," said Hawke. "My concern is with getting Caitlin out of there."

"It's not going to be that easy," replied Michael. "I've gotten word that they have moved to some sort of compound just south of the ranch. It's apparently more secure."

"Yes, it's like his personal fortress," replied Teri. "I think maybe it's time I go and make a visit to my ex-husband. Maybe I can convince him to let Caitlin go."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Hawke. "Then he'd have his hands on both of you. It would be too much leverage."

Teri sighed. "I'm sorry that your friend got caught up in all this," she replied. "I hope she's okay."

Hawke didn't reply to her comment. Instead he worked with Michael and Dom to come up with plan to storm the compound. "I just wish we had something he wanted," replied Hawke.

"Well, you do," said Carl. "I left one key element out of the plans he has and he knows it. That's why he was holding me."

"So you mean the plans are no good the way he has them?" asked Michael.

"Nope, they are not," he replied. "If they build it as planned, it will suffer major mechanical failure right from the start. They'll never get it in the air."

"Then we have our bargaining tool," replied Hawke.

"Look Hawke," replied Michael. "I care about what happens to Caitlin too but we can't just give him the key to building this aircraft."

"Listen to me Michael," yelled Hawke. "You got Caitlin into this and now you're going to help get her out. She's worth more than any aircraft and you know it."

Setting their plan for the next morning, Dom and Michael left for the night. Carl and Teri stayed at the cabin with Hawke.

As the sun went down, Hawke sat outside on the porch and stared up at the sky. Teri came out and sat down beside him. She placed her hand on his arm before speaking. "I'm really sorry about Caitlin," she said. "I didn't realize you were so in love with her."

Hawke turned and looked at her. "What are you talking about? I'm not in love with Cait."

Teri smiled at him. "Of course you are. It's written all over your face," she replied. "But you're running from those feelings. That's why you were so interested in me. I'm a distraction."

"It's not like that," he replied. "She's a good friend."

Teri stood up and walked a few feet from the porch before continuing. "You're afraid to admit it to yourself aren't you?" she asked. "It makes it too real. What is it that you are so afraid of?"

Hawke stood up and walked over to her. "Everything," he finally admitted. "It's a long story but people who get involved with me never live long."

"Fighting your feelings won't keep Caitlin alive," she said flatly. "But, that's your decision."

"We have to get her out of there," he said sadly. "I'll never forgive myself if he harms her in any way."

"I'm so sorry," she replied. "I know him well. He won't like that she double crossed him. He has no qualms about harming a woman."

Hawke closed his eyes and sighed. "If I find out he laid one hand on her I'll kill him."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

The next morning, Caitlin could hear a lot of activity going on in the compound around the building she was being held in. She was handcuffed with her hands in front of her and thrown on an old cot in a small room. It wasn't long before Price joined her in the room.

"While we wait for a possible trade off for your life," he told her. "I think it's time we get to know each other better. It's what you said you wanted wasn't it?"

"Now that you're holding me against my will," she stated sarcastically. "I don't think I'm interested any longer."

Price laughed. "Give up the charade," he said. "I know you were working with them. But, I'll still get what I wanted from you."

He pushed her down on the cot and forced her hands above her head as he undid the buttons on her shirt. She tried to scream out but he covered her mouth with his. When she fought him further, he hit her hard across her face leaving a mark and giving her what would end up being a black eye.

What happened next seemed like a strange dream to Caitlin. She heard the familiar sound of Airwolf as it flew over the compound. Then it seemed that all hell broke loose. Price jumped up and ran out of the small building, accidentally leaving the door unlocked and allowing her to escape. Caitlin heard multiple explosions as Hawke and Dom pounded explosives into the various buildings.

She ran outside and looked up to see the black silhouette of the Lady as it passed over her. She tried to run but was knocked to the ground when one of the explosions hit too close. Caitlin felt as though her whole body was about to explode. She fought to keep her eyes open but finally gave in and passed out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

As she started to regain consciousness, Caitlin noticed that it was unusually quiet. She slowly opened her eyes and was immediately aware of the pain in one of them. Remembering the hit she took, she slowly reached up and touched the bandage she now wore over her eye. Looking around, she was surprised at her surroundings.

"Hawke?" she called out.

When no one answered, she slowly climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs of the cabin's loft. When she couldn't find anyone downstairs, she opened the front door to see Hawke sitting on the steps looking up at the stars. She carefully made her way over to him and sat down beside him. Hawke didn't look over at her. Instead he just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Caitlin turned and gave him a confused look. "What am I doing here?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

Still looking out towards the sky, Hawke answered her. "When the doctor said you'd be okay, I offered to take care of you here," he said. "I guess you were a bit loopy from the sedative they gave you so you don't recall the flight up here. I thought it would be better here than having to wake up in the hospital. "

"Thanks, I appreciate that," she replied.

"You know I'd do anything for you Cait," he replied.

Changing the subject, she asked. "What happened to Teri and her brother?"

"They're both in protective custody for now," he replied. "We got the plans back and Michael is satisfied that no one will be able to copy them."

"I'm sure Michael is pleased," she replied. "What about Price?"

"He managed to get away," Hawke said flatly. "Michael's people are still looking for him. He won't get far."

Hawke finally pulled away and turned to look at her. He gave her a concerned look that frightened her at first. "Cait, I know the doctors didn't think so but he didn't..." his voice trailed off.

Caitlin gave him a weak smile. "No, thanks to you guys he didn't get a chance," she replied. "Talk about good timing."

Hawke tried to smile back at her. "I'm sorry you were put in that situation," he said.

"Look, I agreed to it," she replied. "It's not anyone's fault. Things just didn't go as planned."

"Yeah, he liked you a little too much," Hawke replied. "I can understand why."

Caitlin leaned over and gave him a hug. "You are always my hero," she said teasingly. "I'm a lucky lady."

Hawke gently touched the side of her face that wasn't injured. "No, I'm the lucky one," he admitted. "I don't know what I'd have done if you had been really hurt. Cait, there are some things I need to tell you."

Caitlin put her finger up to his lips. "Shhh, it's okay," she said. "You don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do," he replied. "Dom told me that you're thinking of leaving."

Caitlin sighed. "Yeah, I am," she replied. "I'm thinking it would best. I love crewing Airwolf and working with you and Dom but I want more in my life. I don't think I'll be able to find it here."

"Why?" he asked bluntly. "Why can't you find it here?"

Caitlin stared at him, unsure of how to answer. Finally, she took a deep breath and garnered the courage to express her feelings.

"Because love is a two way street," she replied. "I can't give my love to someone and they not give it back. Somewhere out there, there's someone for me. Someone who will love me as much as l love him."

String reached up and put both arms around her. "What if I told you that I loved you?" he asked her softly. His words took her by surprise. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't love me," she replied. "How can you? What about you and Teri or all the other women you've been dating lately?"

"Distractions," he said. "Or as Teri put it they were my way of running from my feelings. Look Caitlin I know I haven't been very sensitive to your feelings. I've seen it in your eyes. Tell me you don't love me too and I'll drop this right now."

Caitlin stared back at him. Here he was, telling her everything that she had ever wanted to hear and it scared her. She got up from the porch and walked back into the cabin. String followed her inside and watched her ascend the stairs to the loft.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I need you to answer me."

Caitlin didn't reply. She just continued up the steps to the bedroom. He quickly followed behind her. When he got to the bedroom she was sitting on the bed. He moved beside her and sat down.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You're trembling. Are you okay?"

Caitlin smiled at him as she moved closer towards him and put her arms around his neck. "I'm taking a leap of faith," she replied. "The answer is yes. I do love you."

String gently placed his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him. The kiss between them was so passionate that it even took him by surprise. He knew he wanted more but he was hesitant at first.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked her as they moved further on to the bed.

"Oh, believe me," she replied. "I think I've waited long enough."

**The End**


End file.
